Daughter of Hades
by lonelywanderer13
Summary: Anomyina is a Daughter of Hades. She is different though. She is curious, but not pushy. Nice, but not defenseless. Brave and sefless. One day she meets a half-blood named Dimitri. Will he brighten her life? or break her soul. Takes place after Both wars. She battled in both of them, no one noticed her though.


I was sitting at my favorite table at the local cafe in Los Angeles. I have lived here for a couple years, I used to live in Greese. Being the abnormal 17 year old, I am reading a book. '_The Odyessy'_ in Ancient greek. I am a half-blood so I can read better in Greek. My name is Anomynia, Daughter of Hades. Mostly everyday I sit in the cafe and read, every once in a while I go up and play a song or two on stage. I get homeschooled, until this year, tomorrow is the first day of school and my mom wants me to go. Today I am just sitting at my favorite table by the window.

I feel a someone gazing at my back, so I abruptly turn around a see a boy looking at me. He has black raven hair like mine, except without the red and grey, and sharp grey eyes. _An Athena Boy_, I thought.I turn around and feel a little brave. so today I decide to sing a little so, I walk up the on the stage. I say into the microphone, "Hey everyone, for those of you who don't know me, I am Anomynia and I am going to dedicate a song to my friends Annabeth and Percy, and their relationship. I was always a sucker for love storys." I walk over to the piano and start playing.

I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too

When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through  
The day and make it ok  
I miss you

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
And when you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too

And when you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through  
The day and make it ok  
I miss you

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah

And all I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
And when you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too

And when you're gone  
All the words I need to hear will always get me through  
The day and make it ok  
I miss you

As soon as I am finished I open my eyes and see the same boy looking at me. I get up and walk over to him. I sit across from him since he is in a booth. "Hi" I say casually. "Hello." He says back. "Lets cut the crap, I can sense a halfblood from a mile away, whose are you?" I say bravley. He looks at me for a minute, and a smile creeps on his face. "Dimitri, Son of Athena." He says. I smile back. "Pleasure. Anomynia, Daught of Hades, now why were you staring at me?" He shrugs. "I like to observe people." I just look at him. "So, what school are you going to?" I ask. He tells me Wayword High School. I nod, and for the next few hours me and him just talk about our hobbies, our fmilys, our lifes. My life is simple, only child, lives with my mother, is into indie/rock music. and I love books. I am curios, sarcastic, and stubborn. As for Dimitri, his is simple too. Lives with his father and his two siblings. A twin sister, Hannah, and a younger sister who is 4, Nina. He loves rock music, football, and art. We just talk until its time to go. He says he will talk to me tomorrow.

I walk into school nervous wearing my usual, ripped black skinny jeans, red tank top, and a leather jacket thrown over it. I'm also wearing my grey converse. My outfit matches my jewlery. A red ruby ring, a raven necklace, and another ring. Its my favorite ring. My father gave it to me. Its a Skull with angel wings. On the inside its ingraved_. 'Free, Mad, Alive.' _It also turns into a sword. My black hair, with its grey side swept bangs, and red tips is curly and hangs down to my waist. I walk up to the secretary with my gray and red cross body satchel. "Hello, my name is Anomynia Landry, I'm new?" I say politley. She smies and hands me my folder, and walk out of the office.

While walking towards my locker I glace at my schedule.

_P1: Homeroom_

_P2: Greek_

_P3: Math_

_Lunch_

_P5: Chemistry_

_P6: Choir_

_P7: Homeroom_

I get to my locker and while opening it some guy walks over to me. "Hey sexy, wanna go to a movie?" He asks with a smirk on his face. "No." I say abruptly. He looks shocked for a moment then has the same smirk. "Sure you do." He says while cornoring me up against the lockers, everyone is watching now. Did I tell mention that I can read minds, and I have red eyes? guess not. I am wearing brown contacts. I smile at him, and take out my contacts. He looks at me like I will kill him. Since Hades is my father, I posess the power to look insane. He just keeps backing up and then runs away. I smirk. Everyone is staring at my eyes. I am starting to get impatient. "Well? Are you just going to keep staring? So what I have red eyes. Its an eye condition." I shout and walk to first period.


End file.
